TFA Castle In The Sky
by human101
Summary: When a young femme falls from the sky, Bumblebee's life is in for a big surprise. Terrible summary. - - BBxOC


**Hi everybody! When I first heard about the movie Castle In The Sky, it sounded interesting. We finally got the movie and I started watching it last night. BEST MOVIE EVER!!! :) No flames if you don't like this story please and thank you. Enjoy! :)**

Prologue

_Somewhere in the sky_

The night was cold. Heavy clouds began to fill the starry sky as a small ship flew through the clouds. The Autobot symbol was painted on its side as the crew looked for small ships to attack. All peace was disrupted as the alarm went off. A femme with a yellow helm in the shape of a ponytail, a blue face and yellow and black and light and blue platings ran to the deck. The mech next to her whispered something to her. As the clouds began to part, another ship was right below them. The femme laughed to herself and yelled something to the group, and they ran to the take off platform.

XXXXX

Silverstar sat at the window as silent as she could be. She stared out the window of the room she was in, she wanted to be free, like a seeker. To be able to fly as long and as much as they could. She ignored anyone that tried to speak to her, especially Megatron.

The silver mech kept a close optic on her, she had tried to escape before. Any other time wouldn't be a difference, but it didn't hurt to make sure. All peace was soon disrupted as a small ship flew by the window, Silverstar stood up in alarm, as did the mechs in the room. The femme smirked at Silverstar, and made her way to the ship's roof. And the crew invaded the ship.

Mechs and femmes were screaming as the pirates pointed their guns at them while laughing, the femme walked through the crowd with a loaded gun and into a hall, being ambushed by Megatron, Starscream and Blitzwing. She pressed her body to the other hall wall and fired at them.

"Hold them off." Megatron commanded the other two, and made his way back into the room where Silverstar was. She stood in the corner calmly. "Silverstar, don't leave this room no matter what." he told her calmly and turned on a computer to send a distress signal. Silverstar had a worried look on her face as she eyed the floor, and shuffled to an empty energon glass bottle. She wrapped her fingers around it and picked it up and walked over behind Megatron, and lifted the bottle behind her head. She gave out a small yell, and smashed the bottle on his head.

She took a deep breath as he hit the floor unconscious. She pried open his closed hand, a blue crystal laid in his palm. She pulled it away and quickly put it on. She heard loud yelling from outside.

"I don't care...Shoot them...Go check in there...I want the crystal..." it was a femme's voice. Silverstar ran to the window and tried to open it.

The footsteps got louder. Silverstar kept herself calm, but needed to hurry. She opened the window, and grabbed it's edge and pulled herself out and held on. A femme and a red and blue mech ran to the window and stuck their heads out the open window.

"Where is it?!" the femme screamed.

"Hey look, there's the crystal!" the mech yelled, reaching out to grab Silverstar. She scooted away, her grip loosening. 'No, please no.' she thought desperatley. But her luck vanished. She lost her grip and fell. She screamed as loud as she could.

"No! Not my crystal!" the femme screamed as the girl fell. Soon, everything went black.

Transformers Animated: Castle in the Sky

Chapter 1: An Angel From The Sky

The girl fell quickly. She was unconscious as she fell, a silent prayer going through her head silently. The crystal around her neck began to glow brightly as she slowed down and began to float down to the land gently and slowly through the clouds.

XXXXX

_Small mining village_

Bumblebee ran though the market and up to a small energon store.

"One thing of high grade please." he said happily. The mech smiled back and go ta cube of high grade ready and gave it to him.

"You sure are up late aren't you Bumblebee?" he asked.

"Business is finally pickin' up. Thanks!" he thanked the mech and ran off. Bumblebee was so happy. Business was never busy, so he had a lot of free time, which he did nothing in his free time.

He ran up the hill quickly, something caught his optics. A eerie light blue light in the sky, floating down to the land.

"Whoa, what's that?" he asked himself. He ran after the floating object.

"hey, it's a bot." he said and almost tripped. He ran down the hill to it's center and onto the platform and caught the floating girl.

She was light in his arms. Her necklace's glow faded away, and all her weight came back, he nearly fell off the platform, but pulled her to the side. He looked down at her. He'd never seen a femme like this one.

"Bumblebee!" a voice yelled. Bumblebee snapped out of his day dreaming and ran to the ladder and climbed down.

"You get my dinner?" the mech asked. Bumblebee nodded, and handed him the energon.

"Good lad. Always can count on ya." he said.

"Thanks, but listen, this girl, she fe-" he began. A pipe exploded as steam hissed from the pipe. The mech grumbled and worked on the pipe, cursing to himself.

"Listen Sentinel! This girl-" another pipe exploded.

"Primus I hate these old fragging pipes!" Sentinel yelled and worked on the pipes. Bumblebee decided to help as he tried to explain what he found. The elevator opened, and a group of mechs came out.

"nothin'." one said.

"no trace of any silver or even tin." another said sadly. The mines were coming to be empty.

"Oh well, we can move to the east mines in a week and work there." Sentinel said. "Hey Bumblebee, can ya finish up your work here? And oil that machine?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee yelled as he finished fixing a pipe. The mechs soon left. Bumblebee looked back at the platform and climbed up and took the girl back to where he was working. 'I hope she's okay.' Bumblebee thought worryingly, and went back to work.

XXXXX

"Sorry Elita, we can't find the girl." the red and blue mech said.

"How the Pit can you not find her?!" she screamed.

"The clouds are too heavy, and it's too dark." a green mech said. Elita grumbled.

"Fine. We'll look again tomorrow." she said calmly, and stormed into the ship.

**Yea! I've been watching the movie's first part over and over to get this right. I did make a few changes, so no flames for that either. Please and thank you. I decided that Sentinel would be a good guy. Whoa! :O Sentinel is always a bad guy. Just being nice. :) Read and Review! :)**


End file.
